herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Player Gammer/Pure Good Proposal: Rex Salazar
This proposal is about Rex Salazar. Who is He? And What has He Done? Rex Salazar is a 16-year-old, amnesiac EVO with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. Prior to the Nanite Event, he was one of the initial recipients of a controlled batch of nanites. Unlike a majority of EVOs, Rex has control over his nanites and is the only known being capable of curing other EVOs. Since childhood, Rex was employed as a secret weapon for Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging EVOs. Unintentionally, Rex disappeared six months into the future and returned to a Providence with a new regime he disapproved of. He willingly left Providence for the time being to join a defect group and rebel against the corrupted organization. While he defeated the Consortium, Rex cured the entire world of nanites. However, Rex reserved his abilities and continued to fight for Providence. Admirable Standard Like most teenagers who grow up secluded and isolated, Rex is overconfident, impulsive, and rebellious. He is quite headstrong, which according to Van Kleiss, he inherited from his mother, Violeta. He has a quick wit and is constantly making jokes, even in the direst of situations, often falling into sarcasm. However, when Rex needs to defend himself, he does not hold back. Aggressive and reckless, Rex prefers to smash anything that gets in his way, much to Providence's annoyance. However, he eventually begins to show more discretion and consideration. Rex has also shown a selfless side to his personality, as he takes pride in curing many EVOs at his own risk. He has also shown an empathetic side to his personality, for instance, he understands that many of the EVOs he encounters were previously conscious people who still have loved ones concerned about them, and never resorts to execution no matter the species. Another example would be when Rex was the only one to see things from both Agent Six's and Serge's opposing point of views when discussing Aquania. Like any teen, Rex also faces tough and conflicting feelings about his situations, like his position at Providence. While he is loyal to the organization, sometimes the pressure of being the only person that can cure EVOs becomes too much for him to handle. Consequently, he sometimes breaks out of the base to go on "road trips", as he calls them, to blow off steam. However, he always returns, perhaps out of a sense of duty, purpose, and caring for his team. He also tends to be sympathetic towards others in similar situations, namingly Circe and Breach. For instance, although Circe was than willingly joined the Pack, he understood her confusion and its relation of being an EVO and her hesitance behind joining Providence. When Breach was torn on her treatment by Van Kleiss and the Pack, Rex reached out to her to lend a helping hand, remedying her with the same tactics he used on himself. Ultimately, he never gave up on them. Rex has also been shown to be clever. For example, Tuck stated that Rex improvised the voice activated nano-ink tattoos that Rex, Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket have, after a problem they had with an EVO that could shape-shift. Coming from a family of scientists, Rex is quite intelligent, as shown when he was able to take high school courses with ease. After taking a trigonometry pop quiz, Rex casually told Noah that it was "just trig" and explained that it was like aiming his cannon. Another trait that goes hand in hand with Rex's cleverness and wit is Rex's ability to manipulate his enemies. At one point Rex willingly tricked Van Kleiss by fighting NoFace, knowing that Van Kleiss needed him alive, while NoFace wanted him dead. However, due to the circumstances, Rex pretended to lie unconscious while Van Kleiss and NoFace fought each other for Rex's life. He also used Biowulf's insecurities and fear of being replaced by NoFace to persuade Biowulf's assistance in the long run. Final Verdict I think he will be perfectly qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal